Chuck vs The Uprising, The Aftermath
by David Carner
Summary: For 2 1/2 years the world has seen peace since the machines were defeated, that is until Stephen Bartowski receives a communication that may affect the whole world. Continues from Chuck vs The Uprising. It's not a sequel...yet...


A/N: First things first, I'm not saying there's a sequel, yet. The way Uprising ended always bothered me. I'vve been playing God of War which deals a lot with the Norse Gods….and I'm having thoughts…I have no idea if this will be a story, it's just something in my head that if you enjoyed the first one, I thought I'd throw it out there and see what the readers thought…

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, I do own God of War, and this is all Cas's fault…

* * *

 _2 ½ years after the fall of the Machines_

He sat at his computer, staring at the message. He didn't think it was possible, but he was scared. During the fight against the Machines he wasn't scared, but now, he was. He had never feared death, but now he knew she was alive, and his enemy was coming for him. The fight had to be taken to him, but how? He rolled over to table, and pulled out the newest report his assistant had given him. He read the notes Laszlo Manhoski had written on the hypothesis that the remaining tower in the Badlands could be used to make small machines the size of insects. Laszlo called them replicators.

He turned back to his computer and read the message for the tenth time. H is sending the Norseman for you. B. It couldn't be taken literally, because Hela was the ruler of Hel and the daughter of Loki. Chuck had been called Loki during the Uprising, so it was obvious these were codenames. H was Hela who had to be Volkoff, which meant B was Baldr. Baldr had to be Frost, or as he knew her, his wife. Mary Bartowski. She was alive. He was going to find her, no matter what it took. He was going to save his wife.

 _3 ½ years after the fall of the Machines_

"Jack!" Chuck yelled chasing down the toddler. He scooped him up, the little boy giggling in his arms. "What am I going to do with you?" The little boy giggled again and Chuck blew a raspberry onto his cheek.

"Are you behaving, young man?" Chuck heard Sarah say. Jack laughed again and saw his mother, grinning at him. Chuck put him down, and the little boy sped walked to her. Sarah scooped him up.

"Daddy, when's Grandpa coming home," Molly asked, who was following along behind Sarah. Chuck looked over at the empty house. He had left a year ago to go on a scientific mission to the Badlands. They had kept in touch using the wrist computer, but Stephen had been very guarded in what he was doing. Chuck wondered again if he shouldn't have gone with him.

"I'm not sure, Sweetie," Chuck replied. Sarah started to round up the children to go into the house. Chuck heard a noise, and turned around. There was something in the sky making a buzzing sound. He watched it, curious. It looked like a ball, with a glowing orb in the middle, and it was moving his direction. He stood there and realized how close it was. His eyebrows shot up and he started to run when his wrist computer went off. As he turned to run, he saw the words on the computer. "I'm sorry."

Chuck stopped in his tracks and looked back at the orb. His computer went off again. "I need you." Chuck took a deep breath, and stood still, facing the orb that was right in front of him. Sarah came out of the house, and saw what was going on.

"CHUCK!" she screamed as the ball seemed to grow arms, grab Chuck by the shoulder, and put his head into the opening. She ran to him as his body convulsed. After a few minutes it was over, and she caught him, as he fell backwards, and the ball simply lost its integrity and small parts began to rain down to the ground, sounding like Legos hitting the floor. "ELLIE!" she screamed. Ellie came running out of her house next door. She took one look at the scene and directed Sarah to get Chuck to Stephen's workshop.

A few hours later, Chuck opened his eyes, looking at a very nervous Sarah, and an irritated Ellie.

"I didn't do it," he croaked, his throat feeling dry.

"Oh, I know you didn't," Ellie said. "I know exactly what happened." She shoved a piece of paper in front of Chuck. He glanced at it, and the flash began. After it was over, he dropped back on the bed, the mother of all headaches beginning.

"What did he do?" Chuck groaned. Ellie turned on the TV, and they saw Moscow under attack by the same things that had carried this new Intersect to Chuck. "Dad," he groaned.

"He's going after mom," Ellie said, making Chuck blink his eyes and try to sit up. Sarah helped him.

"I don't understand," Sarah said.

"Years ago, our mother was kidnapped in Russia," Ellie explained. "We found out she was forced to stay or Chuck and I would be killed. A crazy weapon manufacture, Alexi Volkoff, fell in love with her. We know this, because she sent us information over the years. I've always thought the reasons the machines did what they did was to hide us from Volkoff. They tried to carry out Dad's thoughts when he entered the machines, but Dad…"

"Dad's mind is all over the place," Chuck added. Ellie nodded.

"So this time they're going for Volkoff," Sarah said. Ellie nodded again. Sarah looked at Chuck. "I'll get Hogan, looks like we're going to Moscow." Chuck stared at her. "Oh, don't you give me that look! You know you're going, and there's no way I'm letting you go alone! Plus if we leave Casey behind and there was a shootout…"

"He would be so mad," Chuck said, grinning. "The messed up Warriors three ride again?" Sarah nodded, grinning. "Admit, you missed it just a little, didn't you?" She bounced a shoulder and headed out.

"I'll tell Devon he has to watch all the kids," Ellie said. Chuck looked at her. "You sure aren't going without me." Chuck grinned at her as she walked over to her computer and started to do some work.

"Hold on, Mom, we're coming," Chuck said, as he watched Moscow in the monitor.

* * *

A/N: So the voice actor for Kratos from God of War is Christopher Judge who starred on Stargate SG-1. Cas mentioned replicators to me the other day and my mind went a million miles a minute. Look, I have no plot figured out, I have nothing, not even a crazy dream. If there's interest…I'll see what we can do… Hope you liked it, reviews and PMs are always welcomed…Take Care

DC


End file.
